My girl
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: Hermione Granger,Gryffindor princess, has everything figured out but suddenly her life is turned upside down! The slytherins are being nice, Ron has changed and there's Durmstrang transfers,what's going on? Rated M for some lemons and a possessive Viktor
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all,**_

_**Okay I usually just write twilight, but I really wanted to have a go at a harry potter fiction, and I have become obsessed with the Hermione/Viktor coupling… Viktor, if my heart didn't belong to Jasper, we would surely be together.**_

_**Anyway, this will be set in fifth year (just so Hermione will be sixteen) and Viktor will be eighteen, voldemort was defeated in second year (he died in the chamber.) will be bits of pureblood against muggleborn**_

_**And the Slytherins being nice =0 what is the world coming to?**_

_**Oh and minor Ron bashing (just because he annoys me) and maybe a little bit of Harry bashing too.**_

_**For those of you who have not read any of my fics before, I write the men in it as being very possessive and slightly dominant so get used to it!**_

_**I don't own harry potter, I just borrow it**_

* * *

HPOV

"Personally I think the idea is completely and utterly ridiculous" I huff, throwing my bag down as I sit opposite Harry and Ron "I mean what on earth is Dumbledore thinking allowing those… boys to come and stay at the castle" I rant.

"Hermione, you're not thinking about the bigger picture, there are going to be some big strapping Bulgarian men around, I think the idea is awesome" Ginny says from beside me, and I groan.

"I don't need or want a man Ginny, much less one of those uneducated fools" I mumble, hurriedly piling some chicken and mash potato's onto my plate, the truth is I do want a boyfriend, but no guy is going to look at me, I'm not beautiful, all I have is my intellect, and boy's don't like smart girls.

"She's right you no Ginny, neither of you will be getting with anyone" Ron says, as I look up at him, I notice his face has turned bright red, what the hell is he angry about now?

"Mhmm because my love life has anything to do with you" she mutters, and I can see his temper grow, I have to direct it away from Ginny!

"Honestly Ronald she's right, and mine? well that has even less to do with you than Ginny's does!" I exclaim.

"You know what Hermione your right, I don't know why I loved you in the first place, you're nothing but a filthy little mud blood" he hisses, spitting out the last word, suddenly the great hall goes very silent, and I feel the tears start to prickle in my eyes, how can he say such things.

Several shocked gasps can be heard from around the room, I stand up, turning away and suddenly I feel myself being pulled into a strong set of arms, I don't bother looking to see who it is, I just bury my head against their chest, sobbing quietly.

"You shouldn't say that word, you know how much trouble it caused" someone says, and I gasp softly, tilting my head up and coming face to face with Malfoy, and he is actually sticking up for me!

"Malfoy?" I question silently, and he looks down at me, his grey eyes meeting my own, and he smiles, actually smiles.

"It's alright Granger" he says, with a roll of his eyes, as if he hadn't completely lost it. "Apologize to her Weasly" he demands, and I turn around to see a spluttering TRon.

"And if I don't?" he questions. I feel myself being pushed to the side, into another pair of arms, and I don't even bother to see who it is this time, I am too focused on Malfoy and Ron.

"Outside now" he says, briskly walking towards the exit, I see Ron gulp and follow him, I have to wonder why the professors are not stopping it, Malfoy could easily take Ron on, he doesn't stand a chance.

"Zabini take her back to the common room" he yells back, oh merlin, so it was Blaise frickin Zabini's arms that were around my waist? Immediately coming to my senses, I pull away from him, wiping away the last few tears from my cheeks, I turn, walking out of the great hall, there is no way I am staying out of this one, I am going to find out what is going on between the boys.

I hear heavy footsteps behind me, glancing back over my shoulder, I see Blaise and another Slytherin that I don't recall, walking after me. Sighing, I spin around to glare at them "why are you following me? Look I don't know what you dunderheads are up to, but I for one want no part in it" I state.

"Hermione, why would you accuse us of such things? Just because I'm in Slytherin it doesn't mean we don't care" he says, while grinning at me.

"That's exactly what it means" I say with a grimace, looking towards the doors that lead outside, I really should go check up on them, who knows what kind of trouble those boys will have got themselves into.

"They'll be fine, now are you going to come willingly, or am I going to have to force you?" he asks, and by the look on his face, I can tell he is not joking around.

"Fine, but just so you know I don't like this one bit" I mumble softly, if only I hadn't left my wand in my bedroom, as I walk over to him, I can't help but glance up at the other Slytherin curiously.

"Theodore Nott" is all he says, before he starts walking away, ahead of me and Blaise.

"What's got his wand in a knot" I wonder out loud, as I start to follow him towards the common room; the Slytherin common room.

As we reach the dungeons, I see the portrait still swinging open, allowing us access, I step inside cautiously, looking around the room, and seriously all this green is making me slightly queasy. "This is all very…suiting" I say, causing Blaise to laugh.

"So your telling me, if I walked into the Gryffindor common room it wouldn't be bright red?" he asks me, and I suppose he does have a point.

"Well I guess you'll never know" I say with a smirk.

"Oww Hermione, I'm wounded" he says holding his hand up to his chest, causing me to giggle.

"Well seeing as though I'm being held captive here…"

"Honestly Hermione you are free to leave at any time, no one's stopping you" he says, cutting me off, causing my temper to rise, then Merlin, why did they make me come down here?

"Then why on earth did you make me come down here?" I ask, glaring up at him.

"You know what, you're right I am forcing you to stay down here" he tells me, and I groan, I have a feeling Blaise Zabini is going to become very annoying.

"Well now that's sorted out, we had better get back up to the great hall" a voice drawls from the doorway "the Durmstrang pupils will be arriving in half an hour" he adds, and I look at him in confusion, when did he get so responsible.

"Malfoy" I greet "where is Ronald?"

"Granger, don't you think it is time we started referring to each other on a first names basis, hmm?" he questions "and as for you little friend, I took care of him" he says, and quite honestly, I can't bring it in myself to care what happened to Ron, he was out of order, I just don't know what's gotten into him lately.

"Hey.. Thank you… Draco" I call after him, smiling softly as he turns around and grins at me.

"It was my pleasure Hermione" he says, linking his arm in my own and escorting me up to the great hall. As we reach the doors, I can't help but notice all the students staring at us, no doubt wondering what we are doing together.

I sigh, pulling free from him "Well I'll see you around Draco" I say, looking towards the Gryffindor table, but I am once again pulled away, toward their table "you know I am really getting tired of being pulled around like this" I mutter, but all he does is smirk at me, so I allow myself to be pulled down, in between Draco and Blaise.

"You'll get used to it" Blaise whispers in my ear, chuckling softly, and I just ignore him, he makes it sound like I'm going to be around for a while though, it's nice.

"Girls and boys may I have your attention please?" Dumbledore announces, and I immediately turn to face him "as I am sure you are aware we are lucky enough to have some new wizards joining us, so without further ado may I introduce the wizards of Durmstrang!"

The doors of the great hall burst in, and a group of tall men storm inside, I can't help but look at them, they are all so handsome, and perfect. They march up to the front, where the sorting hat is and professor Snape is stood, looking rather unhappy that he got the job of reading the boy's names out.

"Pedro Falaski" He calls out, I watch as the man goes up sitting on the stool, and places the hat on his head.

"Hmm interesting, very loyal, yet smart, now where to put you" the crazy old hat ponders "I think it will have to be Hufflepuff" the hat states, causing the entire Hufflepuff table to burst out into cheer.

"Aleksandar Kranda"

"Slytherin" the hat announces before it even touches his head, and I roll my eyes, obviously he is a pureblood.

"Viktor Krum" Snape says, causing me to look up at the famous seeker, as soon as I do his eyes lock onto mine, and he winks, giving me a half smile as the hat is placed on his head, hmmm maybe Ginny was right, A man is just what I need!

"Slytherin" the hat yells, as Viktor runs over to join our table sitting opposite me, he looks down slowly, and I see him raise his eyebrows, probably at the fact I am wearing a Gryffindor uniform.

Suddenly food pops up on the table and I realise just how much of the sorting I have missed. I quickly pile some chips onto my plate, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hullo, I'm Viktor Krum" A deep voice says, as a large hand takes my own, and he leans forwards kissing it. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all!

* * *

_**Loved it? Hated it? Leave me a review and let me know :D**_

_**Forever yours will be updated soon, and this soon as well, god I love Viktor!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome!**_

_**Yes I know this story is a bit unrealistic but I just can't bring myself to make the Slytherin boys mean; I mean every good girl needs a bad boy right.**_

_**This will be a Hermione and Viktor story.**_

_**And as for Blaise and Draco I am currently debating as to the reason they were so nice and protective of Hermione, I have two ideas right now, so it could go either way yet!**_

_**I'm working on writing Viktor's accent, but it won't be perfect, so sorry if I mess up.**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with it.**_

_**Review please.**_

* * *

HPOV

I blush, looking down at my plate, as I hear his words; he is actually talking to me! "She's not interested" Blaise says from beside me, and I turn and gape at him in shock, just who in the hell does he think he is? And where on earth is all this sudden affection for me coming from, maybe they have something planned? Oh merlin maybe it's a plot to kill me. No that's not it, I'm being ridiculous, but this is out of order!

"Ignore him, I'm Hermione Granger" I state, there is no way I am going to let Blaise Zabini control me, if he would like to be my friend, that is perfectly acceptable, but controlling me, nope that is not going to happen.

"Da, ov course" he answers, flashing a wide grin at me, causing his entire face to light up, he must be the cutest guy I have ever met, and he has an accent! Could he be any more perfect? Oh merlin I sound as bad as Lavender bloody Brown, he is just a boy, and I must not let myself get distracted by such futile things.

I feel movement from beside me, glancing over, I see Blaise standing up, his face looking murderous. Okay now I am truly confused! What is his deal, he starts to walk away, and I know that now is a good time for answers, I am sick of being left in the dark!

"Draco" I whisper softly, as I glance over at him and he looks even madder than Blaise does "tell me what is going on right now" I demand.

"Not now Hermione" he whispers back, "come to the common room afterwards and we will talk then, okay?" he questions, although I know it is not really a question, it's more of an order.

"Whatever Malfoy" I mutter, resorting back to last name basis, I don't know why, it seems so childish when we were finally getting on, but that boy infuriates me so much.

"You are not vriends?" Viktor questions and I sigh, turning back to face them.

"I'm not quite sure, it's complicated" I Say with a small smile, as I once again forget about Draco and I find myself staring at Viktor.

"Da, I thought dis" he answers, and I can't help but watch his perfect pink lips move, I wonder what he would be like to kiss, or to have them kissing me. Urgh I need to get my mind out of the gutter, I swear this man is turning my whole world upside down. "Vou seem to nice" he muses, although he is no longer longer looking at me, he is now shovelling food into his mouth, and I swear it is almost as bad as watching Ron eat, although it doesn't seem as revolting on Viktor, he could probably make anything look perfect.

I look down at my plate, although I am no longer hungry, sighing I push it away from me, glancing over at Draco, who is watching me intently, "I'm going to find Blaise" I whisper softly as I look back at Viktor "It was so nice to meet you" I tell him, causing him to smile, and I have to say I like his smiles.

"Da, goodnight Her.. Herm.. Herm-ioninny" he says, obviously struggling at my name, and I can tell why it was quite a mouthful. I hear Draco scoff from beside me and I just glare over at him, honestly there was no need to be such an asshole.

I smile encouragingly over at Viktor, who smiles back "I vink I shall call you princess" he says, as he takes a hold of my hand, leaning over and pressing his lips against my skin, causing me to blush "Goodnight princess" he says, while smirking at me, but I am too elated to care.

Standing up, I walk out of the great hall, looking around the empty corridors in hope of spotting Blaise, as I don't exactly fancy searching around the entire castle, and if he has already gone into the Slytherin common rooms, well then I have no way of getting in, see and this is why Hogwarts needs to allow mobile phones into the castle, it would be so much easier, mind you I probably wouldn't have Blaise's number so that doesn't matter anyhow.

"Huh? You must really have a thing for purebloods" a voice sounds from behind me, and I spin around to find myself face to face with Ronald, god could this day get any more confusing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I say firmly "now if you don't mind I'm looking for someone" I tell him, as I attempt to walk past him.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about, first Draco and Blaise and now Viktor, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you were sleeping with them all" he sneers, his face starting to turn a dark shade of purple, as spit foams around his mouth.

I feel the tears start to prickle around my eyes, "how can you say such things Ron? I though we were supposed to be friends?" I sob, and feel his hand connect with my cheek, I gasp at the sharp pain that shoots through my body.

"No you stupid witch, we were supposed to be together, and then you had to go and ruin it all, didn't you? Well I will show you what happens to little girls who try to cross me" he snaps, throwing me against the wall, and I am starting to panic now, reaching into my back pocket, all my hand finds is empty space, where on earth is my wand?

"Looking for this" he sneers as he dangles the wand in front of my face, "hmm I guess you can't do me any harm without this!" oh god I think I truly am screwed, and just when everything was falling into place. I kick out, my foot connecting with his foot "oww you little.." he trails of as he moves back towards me, not giving me chance to escape "you're going to pay for that one you little mudblood" he yells, raising my wand and opening his mouth.

"Expelliarmus" a new voice shouts, and I look up into the eyes of my saviour.

* * *

_**What did you all think? Short I know!**_

_**Who do you want it to be? Personally I am not sure either as I haven't written the next chapter, but I promise it will be up in a week at the latest.**_

_**Review please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So chapter three is here..**_

_**And oh I've been reading a lot of Hermione and Snape stories recently, and I just got to say, I love that pairing!**_

_**All in Draco's point of view., and sorry there won't be much Viktor in this chapters!**_

_**Once again I own nothing.**_

_**Read and review.**_

_**

* * *

**_

DPOV

I watch as she storms out of the great hall, her long black robes billowing in the slightly windy air. Seriously Dumbledore is off of his rocker, fair enough the ceiling looks like the sky outside, but what gave him the right to dictate the temperature of the room as well. Maybe I am just in a bad mood, I don't know what it is with all the guys suddenly paying attention to Hermione, but I know I don't like it one bit, besides it is not proper for a young witch of her age to have so many suitors, if it was up to me she wouldn't be dating anyone. Unfortunately it's not up to me… yet.

"She is sveet gurl, da?" a voice from opposite me questions, pulling me from my thoughts. I shake my head, to get rid of them, before turning to face the tall Bulgarian, his accent is starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes she is, one of the sweetest I know, that's why you'll stay away from her" I snap firmly, noticing the other members of my house turn to face our way, obviously interested in what's going on, they don't seem to get my new found protectiveness of Hermione, and neither does she, but everyone will know soon enough.

"No" he says simply and I just continue to glare at him, but his face stays completely neutral, what the hell, usually people cower under my gaze, it is the famous Malfoy trait after all.

"We shall see" I say, as I stand up walking down the aisle, I feel everyone's eyes on me and quite honestly it is getting on my bloody nerves, if they don't start minding their own business, I will surely hex them.

Slipping out of the great hall, I turn to the left, making my way back to the common room, I hear voices in the distance, it sounds kind of heated, I should probably go and investigate.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about, first Draco and Blaise and now Viktor, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you were sleeping with them all" a voice says, a voice that sounds remarkably like Weasley's. And that must mean he's with Hermione, how dare he speak such words to her, I guess I will have to teach that filth a lesson.. again.

"How can you say such things Ron? I thought we were supposed to be friends?" comes her sweet reply, she is far too innocent and trusting. I hear her small sobs and I feel my heart being tugged, I am going to make that bastard pay, when I'm done with him, he will never come near her again.

"No you stupid witch, we were supposed to be together, and then you had to go and ruin it all, didn't you? Well I will show you what happens to little girls who try to cross me" he yells. And I feel my blood start to boil, pulling out my wand, I make a run for it, following the sound of voices.

"Looking for this? "hmm I guess you can't do me any harm without this!" he continues, shit he must have her wand, I turn around the corner and see them stood there, Hermione pushed against the wall, with that big headed dope towering over her.

Suddenly her foot flies out, connecting hard with his own, forcing him to stumble back, I smirk, oh yes she definitely had spirit that one, I'm so proud of her. "oww you little.." he moves back closer to her, and I take my opportunity stepping behind them "you're going to pay for that one you little mudblood" he shouts.

"expelliarmus" I say with a flick of my wand, causing both to fly into my hands. "No Weasley you are going to pay for that" I correct him coldly.

His face pales slightly "this isn't what it looks like" he mutters weakly, glancing back at Hermione as if she is going to help him.

"Hermione come over here" I order softly and she quickly complies, running over to me, I wrap one arm around her, pulling her closer to me, feeling her soft body against my own.

"I want you to go back to the common room and let yourself in, go straight to Blaise and don't move from there until I'm back okay?" I ask, and surprisingly she nods, I guess this must really have taken it out of her, normally she would never give in so easily. "The password is Potions rule!" I whisper quietly in her ear, her watery eyes snap up to mine, staring at me incredulously. "Professor Shape chose it" I mutter, causing her to giggle weakly.

"Thank you Draco" she whispers, leaning up and pressing her lips against my cheek. Before pulling back and walking away from me. I watch her leave, then turn back, time to deal with weasley, but he's not there, so much for Gryffindor's being brave, he little jerk ran away.

Sighing, I walk back into the great hall, checking around and there I spot him, Weasley sat with his precious sister, and the boy who lived, I storm over to him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Potter asks, and I turn my glare on him.

"Ask that?" I say, pointing over the table, he doesn't even bother turning to look.

"I'm asking you" he says in a voice which Is probably supposed to sound confident and powerful, bit really he just sounds weak.

"I don't answer to you Potter" I snap, as the room goes deadly silent "although I'm sure everyone would like to know, I just caught Weasley here attacking Hermione in the corridors" I say, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I di..didn't" the idiot stutters, and I see many people looking at me in an unbelieving manner.

"Ron loves Hermione he wouldn't do that" one of the idiot first years calls out, and I don't even acknowledge it, why would I make it up?

He stands up, walking round the table slowly, and I eye him carefully, I don't like him, and whenever he does something it makes me suspicious.

"Locomotor Mortis" I shout, forcing his legs to lock closed, and not allowing him to move any closer to me, I step towards him, pulling my arm back and punching him right in the face, I can't believe I'm saying this, but sometimes muggle ways are best.

"Stay the hell away from Hermione you bloody git" I snap as I raise my hand again to punch him.

"Mr Malfoy that is enough" a voice says from behind me, but I don't listen, I don't honestly care who it is, I slam my fist down again, this time hitting him square on the nose, I watch as the blood squirts out of his nose, and laugh.

"Mr Malfoy" the voice shouts, I spin around coming face to face with Severus "I think we should go have a talk in my office" he says, walking ahead of my, his long black robes circling around him, and I know he is waiting for me to follow him.

I walk after him, kicking Weasley in the ribs as hard as I can "oww " he cries and I smirk, it was far from over, by the time I was done with him, he would curse the day he was ever born.

I reluctantly follow the professor out "Malfoy" I spin around and see weaslette stood there looking up at me, great this is all I need! "Look after her" is all she says, "and I'll look after Ron" she says, smirking evilly, before abruptly leaving me stood there with my mouth hanging open, who'd have thought it, I guess the Weasley's weren't as close as we all thought. I mean half of the Slytherins were sure that they were banging each other.

I exit the great hall and finally catch up "Draco you should have been more discreet" he says simply. And I roll my eyes, when is he going to realise that I really don't give a damn about being caught? "Is she okay?" he asks, and I look up at his face, that is etched with concern.

"She will be, I'm going to tell her tonight" I inform him, he just nods.

I stop at the wall and he continues past me "potions rule" I say, revealing the large common room, I step inside, and see Hermione curled up on the couch with Blaise.

"It will be alright Cara" I hear him say softly, and only then do I notice the small tears running down her face.

I quickly walk over, sitting on the other side of her "Hermione it will be fine, I promise you, I took care of Weasley and I'll finish the job later" I say, trying to reassure her. But I'm no good at all this emotional stuff, in fact I've really never had to comfort a girl, I've never cared about one until now.

"Draco" she says, a soft smile gracing her lips, as she buries her head against my chest, I smile as I wrap my arms around her waist. "Wait what did you do to Ron?" she asks, pulling back and looking at me, a little of her normal feistiness returning.

"Why are you worrying about that scumbag 'Mione? he attacked you" I state.

"Oh really Draco I hadn't noticed" she says with a roll of her eyes, standing up, and looking at me with her hands on her hips, I feel my temper start to rise, there is no way I can let her get away with talking to me like that, no matter how much I care for her.

"Hermione watch your tongue I will not have you disrespect me like that" I say simply, standing up and looking down at her small petite frame.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are Draco, but what gives you the right to order me around?" she asks, looking up at me with defiance.

"Because I'm your older brother" I yell at her, I watch as her face pales slightly. Shit I hadn't meant for it to come out like that!

* * *

_**Ohh and that's the end of this chapter! **_

_**How many of you saw that coming.**_

_**Don' worry there will be more Draco and Blaise in the next chapter, Viktor too and maybe a little Snape?**_

_**Review please**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all,**_

_**I know, I know it's took me a while to write this, and It's not really a big part of the story, mainly just Blaise thinking back, and after this chapter is will go back to being Hermione's point of view!**_

_**So I wrote a new story (well it's more of a one short at the moment) and it's an Hermione/Snape story, although I will warn you now if you choose to go read it, Snape is very dominating in parts and there is some spanking! so do so at your own risk, it's called detention with snape :)**_

_**You know what I hate flames! I'm all for constructive criticism, but I don't understand why people feel the need to be nasty to be honest!**_

_**Review, favourite and alert please =)**_

_**I do not own harry potter, if I did Ron wouldn't exist**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

I still can't believe it Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger is my cousin I mean yes I have known about it for months, ever since Draco found out, at first of course I didn't believe it, I didn't want anything to do with her, but now I actually know her, I really like her, she is definitely a Malfoy. She has the spirit and the proudness and of course the stubbornness, what I don't understand is why she doesn't have the Malfoy hair? I mean her hair is kind of blonde if you squint very closely, but ultimately it's brown.

We are going to tell her tonight, me and Draco as soon as she gets back, and hopefully then we will figure out a way to squash her infatuation with that boy, my baby cousin will be going nowhere near someone as old as him, luckily though we do not have to worry about that red haired prat any more, he has well and truly blown it with Hermione, no it is just Viktor I need to worry about.

I mean I had to leave dinner early tonight or I swear to god I would have hexed the Bulgarian scum.

The doors suddenly fling open and I snap my head up in annoyance, who would dare enter? I believe I ordered everyone to stay away. My eyes meet the soft tear filled ones of Hermione Grangers and instantly all my anger disappears.

Quickly I rise up off of the sofa "Hermione are you alright?" I question softly, watching as a single tear slides down her otherwise perfect cheek. Someone was going to pay for this, "come here" I demand, holding my arms out and gesturing for her to come closer.

She hesitates briefly, I can see the indecision written plainly on her face, and I don't blame her, I know she must still be very unsure about the way we are now treating her. Before finally one leg moves forward and she is suddenly flinging herself towards me, her small arms wrapped around my larger frame tightly. And that's when it happens, she breaks down, I can hear louder sobs as she buries her face in my chest, now I am seriously starting to get worried "What happened?" I ask her, pulling her head back and forcing her to look up at me.

I watch as she nervously chews on her lower lip "nothing Blaise, it doesn't matter" she murmurs, as she turns on her heel, walking away and sitting on the couch, not looking at me again. I will simply not stand for that.

"Hermione it wasn't a choice" I state simply, "you are going to tell me "I add, and it's true, it's my duty, I'm older than her, she stills needs to be looked after.

I hear her take a deep shaky breath, "Ronald attacked me" she whispers quietly, I feel my hand gripping hold of the table tightly as I hear her words, how dare that arsehole try to hurt her.

"And Draco's up there now, probably getting hurt because of me.. and oh I should have been able to stand up for myself, I'm Hermione fucking Granger for merlin's sake" she snaps.

I let out a short chuckle, causing her to turn and glare at me. "Sweetheart, Draco will be fine, he can take care of himself" I say firmly, still amused at the thought of the Gryffindor's princess swearing.

"You promise" she asks me quietly, her young, vunerable side showing through.

I nod, walking over and sitting on the sofa next to her, pulling her warm body, firmly against my side "He'll be fine" I reassure her.

"I just couldn't stand it if he.." she trails of as another tear slips down her cheek.

"It will be alright Cara" I soothe, just as I hear the common room door slide open, I watch as a pale head of hair slips around the door looking in. "He's here" I whisper in her ear.

I see the pure hurt cross his face as he catches sight of Hermione crying, he doesn't waste time and quickly strides over, plonking himself down at the other side of her. "Hermione it will be fine, I promise you, I took care of Weasley and I'll finish the job later" He says, and I will be helping him later.

She immediately turns her head at the sound of his voice and buries her head against his chest. Draco then winds his long arms around her, pulling her close to him, and I have to admit even I am surprised, never before have I seen him show such emotion.

"Draco" she whispers against him, before suddenly pulling back "Wait what did you do to Ron?" she questions, her tone angry and although I cannot see her face I know she must be livid.

"Why are you worrying about that scumbag 'Mione, he attacked you" Draco snaps, his voice taking on a darker tone, and I know he is starting to get annoyed, they both need to calm down.

"Oh really Draco I hadn't noticed" she says, standing up, and I resist the urge to chuckle at her sarcasm.

"Hermione watch your tongue I will not have you disrespect me like that" is Draco's reply, and I know she is getting onto dangerous territory now, Draco is a pureblood through and through, and I can tell he is getting angry at how his little sister is talking to him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are Draco, but what gives you the right to order me around?" she asks, and I brace myself for what is about to come next.

"Because I'm your older brother" he shouts loudly, causing her to take a step back, her face now coming into vision, I can tell how confused she is about all this.

"Mate…" I trail off, not sure what to say, he turns around so he is now glaring at me, a look which I return quickly.

"I don't believe you" Hermione says, as she stands in the corner of the room, looking at us both as if we are a three headed dragon.

"Well you better start believing it real quick because it's true" My idiot cousin snaps at her.

I sigh, "Hermione it's true, you were given up during the war, the first war that is, Aunt Narcissa did it to protect you" I say softly, taking a small step towards you.

"Like that old witch would do anything to protect me" she mutters.

I sneak a glance over at Draco, who practically has steam shooting out of his ears "My mother is a perfectly respectable woman, she would give her life for…"

"Oh yeah she's really mansuetude" Hermione mutters and I have to chuckle, only Hermione would choose to use pointless big words at a time like this.

I stand up "calm down mate" I whisper in his ear, as I walk past him, over to Hermione. She looks up at me wearily.

"Is it true Blaise?" she asks me, with fear in her eyes, but somehow I don't think that it is fear of us, she thinks we are making fun of her.

I nod "It's true" I say simply, holding my arms open, she smiles slightly, before running into my arms hugging me lightly.

"I believe you" she whispers and I smile a little. "I just can't believe I'm related to the ferret" she adds cheekily and I hear Draco's huff of annoyance from behind us.

"He's not all that bad you know, he'll be the greatest big brother you can ask for" I try and reassure her and honestly I am not lying, he cares a lot for Hermione and I know it pains him that she thinks so little of him, but what does he expect, he is the one who has been torturing her for the past five years! "Just give him a chance" I say softly.

She nods, pulling back from me. I watch as she spins around, her golden hair shimmering in the light, she walks closer to Draco and they both seem tense, but I guess it must be harder for them, they have so much history. Negative history, something me and Hermione don't have.

"I'm sorry what I said about YOUR mother" she whispers quietly, and I don't miss the emphasis she puts on the word 'your' and from the look on Draco's face, it seems that he doesn't either. "But I'd really like to get to know you" she adds, causing a large smile to break out over Draco's face. She leans over, placing a kiss on his cheek, and Draco's eye widen in shock. "Goodnight Draco, goodnight Blaise" she says.

"Wait Hermione" I say as she spins around to look at me "I don't think it is wise for you to stay in the Gryffindor tower anymore, especially not while that prat is on the lose" I add. She glares at me, her nose crinkling up in annoyance.

"You know I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" she huffs, folding her arms over her chest and looking up at me, then over at Draco.

"No Hermione, he's right, it is not safe for a young woman of your age to stay there on your own" Draco adds in "from now on I expect you to sleep in here at all times, and inform either me or Blaise where you are at all times" he continues and while it will probably sound harsh and unfair to her, it is just not done for a young unmarried pureblood to stay with other males, and I know there are plenty of males after her.

She throws her head back and laughs at us, "I will most certainly not tell you were I am at all times, I am not a child and I sure as hell do not expect to be treated like one" she says defiantly. "Besides how on earth do you expect me to do that in case you haven't noticed I am a Gryffindor, I will at some point have to be alone with them."

"Now that my dear Hermione is where you are wrong" I say with a smirk. "You see me and Draco have took the liberty of transferring you over to Slytherin" I tell her, watching as an angry scowl grows on her face.

She opens and closes her mouth over and over again "Fine" she says simply, and I blink in shock, what does she mean fine? I thought she would put up more of a fight than that.

"Goodnight boys" she says with a smirk, before disappearing out of the door. Now I am truly nervous. Hermione is not one to give in easily, that much I know.

* * *

_**Okay first chapter done =)**_

_**What did you think? There will be a big, possibly slightly lemony scene in the next chapter.**_

_**And What about Lucius shall I make him nice or not, I like both sides honestly :) but whats your opinion?**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SORRY for the repost, I just realised I have spelt Viktor's name wrong throughout the entire Chapter!**_

_**Hey everyone thank you for all your reviews, I am still struggling which way to go with Lucius its either going to be cruel and nasty (as he is in the books) or that he will be overprotective of Hermione. I don't know yet. Thoughts?**_

_**Also just my random rant here, I've been reading a lot of Hermione/Snape fics recently and I have to ask, why the hell are people making him so nice and romantic, now usually I don't mind characters been a little out of character as my own often are, but never in a million years would Snape be like that!**_

_**There will be mild lemons in this chapter. I think!**_

_**Translations at the bottom of the page.**_

_**Anyway I do not own Harry potter, but please review anyhow.**_

_**

* * *

**_

HPOV

I turn around, swiftly exiting the Slytherin common room, I still can't bloody believe it, Draco fucking Malfoy is my brother! And oh god when Harry finds out he is going to flip out, why did I have to be him? I groan, running my fingers through my long curly hair, tugging on it in frustration. Oh god and the fact that I am now a Slytherin? I don't think any of my friends will ever talk to me again!

I walk up the corridor and away from that blasted common room, I feel the tears start to prickle in my eyes, I still cannot believe all that has happened tonight!

I melt down to the floor, not caring that I am in the middle of a corridor, my pride is long forgotten, my life has been a lie!

"Princess?" a deep voice calls from behind me, I spin around to see Viktor's large frame stood there. I blush as I realise that I am still crying, I don't want to look weak, especially not in his presence, he seems so strong and in control, I doubt that he wants to see me like this "Princess, vot is it?" he asks me softly, then again I have known to be wrong, it doesn't happen often, but it has been known.

I shake my head, wiping my eyes on the back of my sleeve, looking down at this floor "nothing Victor" I whisper softly "I am fine, please just go" I add.

He doesn't say anything, and I have to wonder if he has left, but then I hear the heavy clonk of his boots, before he sits down next to me, I smile softly at the fact that he has stayed, I might of said I wanted him to go, but the truth is I want anything but! I take a peek at him out of the corner of my eye, and cannot help but giggle at his large frame, sitting upright like a statue, I had noticed that about the Durmstrang boys, they always moved like they were in the army or something.

I find myself wanting to spill all my troubles to him, I take a deep breath "what would you do if you found out your whole life had been a lie?" I ask him, I see the look of confusion on his face and sigh, knowing that I need to explain further "I just found out that I was adopted, I'm a flippin' Malfoy" I rant.

"Vat explains a lot" Viktor ponders outloud, and I look up at him in confusion "he is very protective ov you" he adds, and I nod slightly, remembering Draco's previous actions, I guess I never thought of it like that.

"I just hope that he isn't like that all the time" I say, and Viktor throws his head back, letting out a loud booming laugh, causing chills to shoot down my body, I love his laugh!

"Da, I vould hope so two" he says, as he finally calms down.

"Why?" I ask in confusion, as I shift a little closer to him, our shoulders almost touching.

"I like you princess, you are a beautiful voman" he tells me softly, his hand coming up, resting beneath my chin and pulling my head closer towards his "do you like me?" he asks, his hot breath hitting my face, causing me to shiver in delight. I nod my head in answer to his question, and a firm smile spreads over his face, he leans in, pressing his lips to mine, kissing me softly, I freeze, suddenly shocked.

He pulls back from me "haff I done something wrong?" he questions me.

I shake my head, at the absurd question "no of course not" I whisper softly "It's just…" I trail off, blushing "this was my first time" I add finally, ducking my head.

"I am honoured to be your first" he states, as his fingers come to rest under my chin again, forcing my head up to look at him. I let a small smile break over my face. I lean in, brushing my lips against his own, but he quickly takes over, his hand coming up to rest in my hair, pushing me towards him, forcing my lips against his, not that I mind, I feel the kiss become deeper and more passionate as his tongue snakes out, pressing against my lips, making me part them for him. I feel his warm, wet tongue enter my mouth, and gently I massage his with my own.

Finally, he releases my hair, pulling back from the kiss "Вие сте невероятни жени" he whispers softly.

I don't bother asking him what he means, I just hope it was something good. "allov me to escort you back to your voom" he says, standing up straight, and holding his hand out to me, tenderly I reach up, sliding my small hand into his much larger one.

"That isn't necessary really Victor, I have to go get my things, I'm moving to Slytherin" I tell him with a smile, a little gutted that he wants to stop so quickly.

"Da, I know this, I shall escort you" he says, something in his voice tells me that it is not negotiable. "It is not safe for a young voman to valk around the castle on her own" he continues, as he leads me in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. His hand grasping mine tighter as I walk with him.

"Believe me Viktor I can take care of myself, I have many times before" I say softly, thinking back on all of the danger I had been in before, all my adventures with Ron and Harry, in fact I am perfectly able to look out for myself.

"I know dis, but vat von't be happening again" he says in a firm tone, causing me to raise my eyebrows, not sure how he meant that, but deciding to let it drop for now.

We reach the fat lady "Aleha major" I say and she swings open, I step inside, surprised that Viktor keeps hold of my hand and follows me inside.

"Hermione" Ginny screeches as she runs towards me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug, I let go of Victors hand and return her hug. She pulls back from me "are you okay.. what's going on?" she rushes out, before her eyes widen, I turn to see her looking at Viktor "oh what's going on here then?" she giggles.

"I'll tell you upstairs, you can help me pack" I say, pushing her towards our stairs, "I'll be right back" I say as I walk up the stairs and into our room.

"Spill" she demands, as I wave my wand, flicking each item into my trunk.

"Draco's my brother, I'm moving to Slytherin, Oh and Viktor kissed me!" I tell her as if it was something that happened to me every day.

"No bloody way, Viktor kissed you?" she asks, and I have to laugh, only Ginny would think that was more important than Draco being my brother.

"He did, it was amazing, end of" I say , closing my trunk and pulling it by the handle, making my way towards the door.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" she asks, and I shake my head at her.

"Thanks for the offer, but not tonight, I need to sort some things out" I reply, as I make my way downstairs.

"Oh my fucking god you're a Malfoy" she screeches after me and I laugh, my words must have finally sunk in.

I ignore her, as I enter the empty common room, and see Viktor stood by the fireplace, with his back to me, I clear my throat, and he turns around to look at me, a grin spreading over his face. "You all ready?" he asks me.

I nod "Sure let's go" I say, he nods back grabbing the trunk and pulling it behind him "oh you don't have to…" I trail of as he holds his hand up, silencing me.

"I vant too" he says, and I don't push him anymore. I take his outstretched hand and follow him again. We walk in silence down the staircase until I find myself back in the Slytherin corridor. We stop outside the door "one last kiss" he whispers as he leans in, pressing his lips against my own, and once again I feel sparks throughout my entire body.

The door suddenly flings open "Hermione come on" a female voice says, I turn, reluctantly breaking my contact with Viktor to see Pansy Parkinson stood there. What on earth is she doing talking to me? "Draco asked me to show you too your room, and if I were you, I wouldn't let him this" she says gesturing up and down with her hand.

I nod "Thank you for tonight" I say, taking my trunk of off him and following Pansy into the common room, glancing around, I see many other Slytherins sat around and they are all staring at me.

"What are you looking at" Pansy snaps and I am grateful when they all turn away, I follow her up to the room… my room. "Well here you are, you'll be sharing with me" she says, and I frown a little bit. "Look I know that we haven't been the best of friends, but I hope we can get along, I'd really like to get to know you" she says softly.

And I smile back at her "I hope we can be too" I answer back.

I turn my back and grab some night clothes of the top of my trunk and get changed in them "Goodnight Pansy" I say as I crawl into bed, leaving my wand under my pillow just in case.

* * *

_**Okay and I'm going to leave it at that. Next chapter will be up soon**_

_**Translation**_

_**Вие сте невероятни жени- you are an incredible woman**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay I am going to do a chapter in Viktors point of view, now obviously he will be thinking in Bulgarian, but I don't know Bulgarian so just pretend okay?**_

_**Oh and thank you for the reviews.**_

_**I like the Pansy/Hermione friendship you don't often read it, but I love it! I don't know what's going to happen with Ginny though!**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**VPOV**

Hermione, even her name is perfect, sure I have had thousands of women throwing themselves at my feet, yet none of them have made an impression on me, none like my Hermione.

And now to find out that she is a pureblood, well that just makes everything perfect, I have no ill wish towards muggle borns, but her being pure has made this all a lot easier, especially in Bulgaria, where we will of course live after she graduates, until then I suppose I shall stay in England!

Sighing I turn into the great hall for breakfast and stride confidently to the Slytherin table, my eyes scan the rows of nameless faces, but she is not there, the one I had hoped to see, it seems Hermione is running late. I walk over to an empty seat at the bottom of the table away from everyone else, and sit down, picking up the silver tongs I quickly pile bacon, eggs and toast on a plate, before rising up of the table, I can feel people's eyes on me, but just ignore the stares, they are not Important to me. I exit the hall, through the large solid oak door.

Retracing my steps, I head back to the common room, once inside, seeing no sign of Hermione, I look towards the staircase, before stepping one foot on it, glad that there seem to be no spells cast, I make my way up, one step at a time, pausing outside of her room. I raise my hand and knock, but she doesn't answer, I hesitate briefly before opening the door, it is not proper for a gentleman to walk into a lady's room, without permission. Sighing as I hear no noise, I walk in through the door and I see my perfect angel laid on the bed, still fast asleep, her chest heaving up and down, and I can't help but admire that body.

Setting the plate of food on the bedside table, I gently rest my hand on the warm soft skin of her shoulder "Princess" I say softly, trying to wake her. She stirs lightly, turning away from me, I sigh as I shake her shoulder a little bit harder "Princess you need to vake up" I demand softly.

I hear her breathing hitch "Viktor is that you?" she questions, and I can't help but chuckle under my breath.

"Da it is I" I say softly "now sit up, I haff brought you breakvast" I add.

She sits up quickly, her face just inches away from my own"Hi" she says softly, looking up at me with her adorable brown eyes.

"Hi" I answer her back, and I can't resist it any longer, I lean down pressing my lips against her own lightly.

Just as I feel her warm, wet lips starting to respond, I pull back, remembering that we are still in her bedroom. "Ere eat your breakvast" I command softly, reaching over and taking the plate from the table and holding it out to her, I watch her hand reach out and take a slice of toast from the top, before placing it on my knee. "Princess ve need to talk about us" I say, watching her face, her forehead crumples up, causing wrinkles to form on her brow, "don't be vorried, I like you princess, I just want to" I trail off, trying to think of a way to put it, where she will understand. "I vant to know vere ve stand" I finish off.

"Oh I see" She exclaims, a blush slowly creeping up her neck and to her face, tinting her skin red, the blush that I have come to love. "Where do we stand Viktor?" she asks softly, but I can detect the nervousness in her voice, that is the one thing that frustrates me about my girl, she is always doubting herself, thinking that she is not good enough for me, and that is not so.

"Vell how do you feel about me princess?" I question, my eyes never leaving her own, as I wait for her answer, of course I have figured out that she likes me, but I need her to be able to admit to it, if we are ever going to go anywhere.

"I.. I " her eyes drop as she looks down, breaking eye contact with me, hiding those beautiful eyes. "I really like you Viktor, it's just.." she suddenly cuts of and I can't help but feel a little confused.

"Just Vhat?" I question, I wait, but she reaches out, I stretch my hand out, grabbing her chin lightly as I force her head up to look at me "just vhat princess?" I repeat again.

She still refuses to meet my eyes, but at least now I can watch her face expressions, I need to know that she is being honest with me, honesty is a big part of any relationship. "Come on Viktor be serious, you're a professional Quidditch player, you have hundreds of girls after you.. What would you want with the likes of me?" she says, her voice dropping to a quiet whisper.

"Hermioninny, you must noth fink like vat" I say firmly "I like you too, those ovher girls mean nothing to me, I just vant you" I say, doing my best to reassure her, but of course letting her know that I will not tolerate her talking bad of herself.

"What are you saying?" "You want me?" she questions, not giving me the chance to answer her first question, before she launches into the next one.

"Vill you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" I ask her, deciding to ignore the question, and put out what I am thinking.

I watch as her mouth drops open, forming a perfect 'O' shape "Yes Viktor" she squeals; so loudly that I have to resist the temptation to put my hands up to my ears and cover them. "I would love to be your girlfriend" she adds on, causing a grin to break out over my face.

"You haff made me a very happy man" I tell her, as I lean down, pressing my lips against her own, kissing her softly, I feel her sweet lips kissing me back and I allow my eyes to close, as my hand moves back, wrapping in her hair and tugging it softly until her head falls backwards.

I hear her small whimper as I pull my lips back from her, she thinks that I am going to stop, but I have no intention of stopping. I duck my head down, flicking my tongue out and letting it slide all the way down her neck, tasting her sweet flesh. "Mmm Viktor" I hear her moan softly, and I smile against her neck as I place a small kiss at the base of her neck, letting my tongue roll round and round, sucking on the skin that I have found.

My hand moves down to the vest top, resting at the bottom of it "do you vant me to stop?" I question, looking up to make sure that she is okay with this, for I know that she doesn't have much experience with guys.

"I.. can we just kiss for a bit longer?" she asks me almost nervously, and I have to grin, I like that she has respect for herself and her body. I nod as I lean up, climbing on top of her, resting one hand either side of her head as I lean down capturing her lips with mine once again.

"Well Draco never mentioned my daughter was the mudblood whore" a cold voice drawls from the doorway, my head snaps up to see a guy stood in the doorway, I feel Hermione still underneath me, and I realise that this must be Draco's father, still if he doesn't watch his mouth, I will not hesitate to hex him.

* * *

_**Review please :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey,**_

_**Sorry it's been so long.**_

_**Reviews appreciated**_

_**Anyways on with the chapter**_

_**I do not own Harry potter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**HPOV**

"Well Draco never mentioned my daughter was the mudblood whore" I glance up at the sound of a new voice in the room, and my eyes lock onto the cold one's of Lucius Malfoy. Oh god, what is he doing here, and I guess that him finding out I am his daughter hasn't changed his hatred of me.

I feel Viktor's strong body stiffen on top of me "you vill not talk to her vat vay" he snaps, as he moves of off me, standing up to his full height, and he clearly towers over Malfoy. Even to me he looks intimidating.

"I will talk to her how I please, she is my daughter" is his reply, but I can tell by his tone he isn't happy about it. I rest my hand on the bed, pushing myself up, as I walk over, standing next to Viktor, placing one hand on his arm gently, to get him to look at me, he glances down at me with a soft expression on his face, his eyes seem to be searching mine for something, although I am not sure what.

"It's fine" I reassure him quickly, and this seems to relax him, if only a little. Slowly I turn back to the blonde arsehole "what do you want Mr Malfoy?" I question, trying to keep my voice respectful, but having a lot of difficulty with it.

"I wish to speak to you alone" he answers "I have recently discovered you as my daughter and I feel that we have some issues to work out" he continues, his voice becoming slightly less frosty.

I hesitate, not sure whether I can trust Lucius or not. I mean he is supposed to be my father, then again he has to be the most evil man that ever lived, besides Voldemort of course, but he is also Draco's father, and from what I gather he was never pleasant to him. "No I shall not leave her vith you" Viktor says firmly before I even have a chance to answer, and surprisingly I don't mind him making the decision for me, if that had been Ron or Harry or even Draco, I would have hexed them into oblivion, but because it is Viktor it somehow feels right.

"And you speak for her now do you?'" he questions, as his nose scrunches up, and his mouth curves into a disgusted sneer.

"Da I do vhen it comes to you" Viktor says and I cannot help but smile at the protective note that sneaks into his voice, I lean in against his strong side, feeling the heat that emits of his body.

I hear his long sigh "I will not do this with outsiders, this is a family matter. Hermione I request your attendance at Malfoy manner this weekend, Draco shall accompany you" he says, and I do not miss the emphasis he puts on the word 'request' I know that it is not really a request, more like a demand.

"Of course" I say with a curt nod.

He spins around, his robes billowing in the wind as he leaves us stood there.

I feel Viktor's arm wrap around my small waist, pulling me closer to his side "you do not expect me to let you go, do you?" he asks as soon as he leaves.

I groan, running my hand through my long hair as I turn away from him "Viktor it is not your decision to make, I'm not asking you to let me go, I'm telling you I'm going" I say firmly, as I flop back on the bed.

He lets out a bitter chuckle "luff you don't understand how it vorks in our society" he states, and I roll my eyes I know what he is referring to, all pureblood men want their wives and girlfriends to submit to them, well not me. I am Hermione Granger for Christ's sake, I'm not going to let some man tell me what to do.

"I understand perfectly Viktor, but I am not part of your society, and you most certainly do not tell me what to do, understand?" I question, feeling my temper start to rise, as I stand up of off the bed and spin around to face him, my hands moving down and resting on my hips.

"Fine haff it your vay" he snaps, as he turns away from me, and walks straight out of the room. I watch his retreating figure leave and want nothing more than to call after him, to stop him, but I refuse to be one of those girls who let men walk over them, I am no doormat.

I groan as I feel the tears trickling down my face, I collapse back onto the bed, crying as I crawl under the covers, and pull them up over my head.

"Hermione are you sleeping?" a female voice questions, it must be Pansy.

"No" I sniffle.

"Are you crying?" her voice seems to be concerned now, I feel a tug on the covers and let go of them, not having the strength to fight, I let her pull them off me. "Aww Hermione what's wrong?" she asks as she lays down on the bed behind me, snuggling up, in what I guess is supposed to be a comforting gesture.

"Viktor" I wail "Malfoy" "my life, it all sucks" I complain, wallowing in my own self-pity.

"Slow down, tell me what happened" she says softly.

I sigh, sitting up on the bed, pulling my knees up against my chest. "Well it all started when Lucius came" I hear Pansy's gasp but continue anyway "well he saw me and Viktor getting all hot on heavy, and basically he called me a whore, then Viktor got all defensive with Malfoy. Basically he wants me to come over to the manor this weekend with Draco and Viktor basically forbid me to go, I told him that it wasn't up to him and he stormed out" I say all in one breath.

"Don't worry Hermione it will all be fine" she tries to reassure me, but somehow I find myself doubting that. "And you're going to hate me for saying this.. but Viktor has a point, I think that he should go with you and Draco" I feel my mouth drop open in shock, how dare she take his side.

"Pansy I can take care of myself" I exclaim, feeling my irritation rise again, why is it that everyone seems to think I am this little girl that needs protecting.

"I don't doubt that you can, but this is Lucius Malfoy we're talking about, Draco would tell you the exact same thing if he was here" she informs me. I sigh and my annoyance starts to lower, but that means Viktor was right, god I have royally screwed up.

"So what do you think I should do?" I ask quietly.

"I think you need to talk to Viktor, not tonight though, wait until you have both calmed down, and maybe you could suggest that he comes with you." She says and I smile weakly, Pansy seems to understand that I don't like to admit when I am wrong.

"But Lucius specifically said that it was a family matter, he basically forbid Viktor from coming" I say.

"Hermione I seriously doubt that will stop him, that boy is crazy about you" is her reply and I giggle at her words, I like the thought of that.

"I'm pretty crazy about him to" I admit out loud for the first time.

She rolls her eyes at me "Hermione I already know that, you two are so obvious, even Draco has picked up on it" she says with a laugh "and usually he is oblivious to such things."

I laugh along with her, reaching up, gently wiping the tears away from my cheeks "and I bet he's not too happy about it? Yet another reason I do not think Viktor should go, maybe I could ask Blaise, I mean he is family right? Neither Lucius of Draco should have a problem with that" I say, grinning proud of my idea.

"But Viktor won't be happy" she reminds me and I feel the grin slipping down of off my face.

I sigh "I just don't want him to get hurt" I don't know what I would do if he got hurt, especially because of me.

She laughs loudly "I doubt that will happen, he is one of the greatest wizards of all time" I frown at her words, my face crumpling up in confusion "ask him about it" she suggests and I nod along with her, I will ask him.

She turns around, opening the bedside cupboard and pulling out two bags, I look at them; marshmallows and chocolate. "This should cheer you up, chocolate solves everything" she giggles and I have to agree with her. "So tell me is he a good kisser?" she asks, and with that I collapse into giggles.

* * *

_**Chapter done, I should have the next chapter up soon**_

_**Reviews please**_


	8. AN

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**First off I want to apologize for not updating in so long! But the bad news is it is going to be a little longer, as my computer has been sent of to be reparied (something to do with the motherboard) and both the chapter for mine and my girl was on there, so I have to write them both again.**_

_**However I should be updating in the next two days as I'm currently borrowing my mum's laptop.**_

_**Again sorry about the delay**_

_**-Hannah**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey, I finally got my laptop back, bad news I have to write my chapters again, the whole thing was wiped.. so I'm sorry!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Although I didn't get many this time? :/**_

_**As most of you will know (if you've read any of my stories) I tend to write my male characters as quite dominating, this story is my first attempt at something a bit softer, but I am not going to change the type of writer I am, so he will be dominating.. just less if you get me =) so If you don't like that don't read it!**_

_**Anyways please review**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

* * *

HPOV

Last night was fun, in fact I can't remember laughing like that in such a long time, Pansy is turning out to be a great friend, and I'm glad that I gave her that chance! We talked all night and she even got me to give her details of mine and Viktor's kiss.

Oh Viktor, I have to talk to him today, after I have spoken to Draco of course I need to clear this with him, seeing as though it is his house we are going to.

I take a step down and enter the common room, looking around I see many Slytherins sat at various tables or stood talking. Glancing over towards the fireplace, I see a familiar blonde head, and smile slightly as I see Draco laid out on the couch, when there are so many people standing; who I'm sure would like to sit down, my brother is so unthoughtful at times… Damn it still feels weird calling him that, but I suppose I will have to get used to it! He is of course sat talking to Blaise; no change there then!

Sighing lightly, I walk over, tapping his legs with my hand, he grins widely as he moves them "Hermione we were just talking about you" he informs me causing my eyes to widen, oh no that cannot be good! Maybe he knows about Lucius's visit, but from the look on his face I find myself seriously doubting that.

"Oh really what about me?" I ask my voice trembling slightly towards the end and mentally cursing myself for this, they are going to think I am so weak! But the truth is I am a little scared, what if they take his side over mine.

"We were just…"

"Hermione what's wrong?" Blaise asks me, cutting Draco's explanation off, glancing over at him, I see him studying my face, one eyebrow raised slightly. Merlin he is far too observant for his own good; a bit like me.

"There's nothing wrong with her.. is there Hermione?" Draco questions from beside me and I sigh I know that I am going to have to tell them.

"There is something, but you both have to promise to not overreact" I tell them both, even though I know that they are going to flip when they find out.

"I'm not making any promises so just tell us" Draco demands in a huff.

"Fine don't be so impatient" I mutter. "You're father came to see me yesterday" I say quickly, my eyes closing as I wait for it.

"AND YOUR ONLY JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW" Draco explodes, even though I can't see I can feel the entire common room's eyes on us.

In all fairness to him, he is right I should have told him that as soon as it happened, but I was too caught up in my fight with Viktor.

"Hermione look at me" Blaise demands softly, his voice making it hard for me to deny him. Slowly I open my eyes and I'm met with dark worried ones. "Now why don't you tell us what he wanted?" he asks, his voice as always is the one of reason.

"Okay so he came into my room and saw…" I trail off realising that I can't under any circumstances tell them what me and Viktor were up to. "Basically he wants me to come to his house with you Draco" I tell them.

Glancing over at Draco's who's pale complexion is now a dark shade of red.

"And he didn't hurt you?" Blaise asks me calmly.. causing me to shake my head. He probably would have if…

"Viktor was with me" I mumble under my breath a big part of me hoping that neither off them heard me!

"You had him in your bedroom" My brother asks, his voice so perfectly calm and deadly that is sends shivers down my spine.

"Yes, but it's not what you think.. we weren't.." I find myself unable to finish the sentence.

"You weren't what?" he replies.

"We vern't making luff" a strong male voice says from behind me causing my heart to skip a beat. Viktor!

"So what were you doing?" Draco demands, as his hand reaches into his pocket.

"Don't you dare" I say firmly, he was actually planning to pull out his wand on Viktor.. and if he thinks that I am going to let him, well he must have lost his mind.

"She's right. What we need to focus on is what we are going to do about this, clearly you cannot go there on your own.. who know's what he has planned!" Blaise says and once again he manages to calm Draco down.

"Da I agree vith you" Viktor says from my left side, causing me to groan loudly, I know what he is going to say next; he is going to offer to come along with us.

"I suppose you may be right!" I say "perhaps Harry could come with us" I add, I was going to do everything in my power in order to protect Viktor, besides Harry is a good fighter he could take on anything that was thrown his way.

"I see 'ow it is.. you vant him and not me" Viktor snaps.

I shake my head "no of course that isn't true, how can you even say something like that?" I question, feeling a stab of guilt.

"Princess this vorries me, I vant to be there to protect you. You understand?" he asks, I feel his large rough hand on my cheek, turning my head and forcing me to look at him.

I look up, meeting his eyes and they seem to swallow me up, he is looking at me with such love and worry, I find myself unable to refuse his request. "Okay you should come" I finally agree, offering him a small smile, which he eagerly returns.

"Fank you princess" he whispers, leaning down and pressing his lips to my own.

"We don't need to see that" Draco exclaims, causing me to giggle and pull away from him.

"So it's settled we will all go to Malfoy manor" Blaise says.

* * *

_**Sorry its so short.**_

_**Next up.. Draco and Viktor have a little 'talk' and a visit to Malfoy manor!**_

_**Review please.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long.**_

_**Add me on Facebook: http:/www. Facebook .com/media/set/?set=a.122146404548544.23720.100002595568738&saved#!id=100002595568738**_

_**(or just search for snuggleswithsnape… how many can there be right =))**_

_**I think that there is only about five chapters or so left of this… So I decided that I need to finish it before I lose all inspiration for it.**_

_**So check out my other stories.. I have some new Harry Potter ones up.. =) Although they are all Snape and Hermione pairings.. which is definitely my favourite ship…**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Review Please..**_

_**The chapter is set on the day that they are going to Malfoy Manor**_

* * *

HPOV

To say that I am nervous would be the understatement of the century, last time I see Mr Malfoy he caught me in a very compromising position with Viktor and then proceeded to call me a whore; something which I cannot help but take great offence too, I would never sleep with multiple men, or one that I had just met. I am a virgin for Christ's sake and probably will be until I am married.. something that I am hoping Viktor will be accepting to, although our relationship is nowhere near that stage yet. Another reason I fear going to the manner is that Lucius is a well-known death eater, despite the fact that he got off all his charges scot free, it is rumoured that he paid of the ministry; I would not be surprised if this was true.

Somehow I doubt this is going to be a very good weekend.

Mrs Malfoy seems nice enough though, I owled her to ask if I could bring Viktor with me, and she replied almost straight away, in fact her exact words were 'of course Hermione, it is only fitting that any potential suitor should meet the young woman's parents.' I don't know how to feel about that, they have never been my parents before and while biologically they may be, I still have a hard time coming to terms with it.

"Vou ready to go luff?" A voice asks from beside of me, causing me to grin a surge of happiness rushing through me at the sound of his gruff voice, god I could picture falling in love with this boy.

"I don't think that I will ever be ready Viktor" I whisper almost sadly as reality sets back in and I realise what we have to face today.

"Vat? My brafe lioness scared to go?" he asks me in such a tender tone that it almost makes me melt.. almost… and probably would if I did not have greater worries on my mind.

"I fear that my Gryffindor courage may have deserted me" I admit as I take his outstretched hand, wrapping my own smaller one securely around his.

"Nefer my princess, vou will be just fine, I vill protect vou" Viktor promises and I honestly believe every word that he says, for some strange reason I find myself trusting him completely, in fact I would probably trust him with my life… something that I am not sure would be considered a positive, seeing as though I only met him a few days ago, but what can I say? He has proved himself to me in such a short space of time.

"You are right, I will be fine. I can certainly defend myself against Lucius Malfoy" I say sounding a little more sure of myself than I am actually feeling, since last night I have been a nervous wreck and I have come to find that I do not like this side of myself that Mr. Malfoy… or should I say my father has brought out, I feel so weak and vulnerable, a million miles away from my confident happy self.

"Come on we had better go and meet Draco and Blaise before they begin to get worried" I state, because I know that Draco will worry, we have only just found out that we are siblings and he is already overprotective of me, unlike Blaise who has took a much calmer approach to finding out that we are cousins.

"Da, vou are lucky to haff him princess" Viktor says as he slips his hand from my own as we walk down the stairs.. and instantly I find myself missing his heavy touch but I know that he is only being appropriate, I know a few ways that the purebloods follow and have come to learn that they do not do many public displays of intimacy; personally I think it is because they do not want to appear weak and a loved one would make them weak, a cause for attack and I suppose that they do have a point. However perhaps he is just being considerate towards Draco, and if he is then I respect him all the more for it.

"Come 'ere" Viktor says and before I have a chance to answer, I find myself pressed up against the wall; right at the bottom of the staircase, just around the corner to the common room, Viktor's hulking frame towering over me, as I gulp loudly my mouth suddenly completely dry as I wait to see what will happen next. "I haff been vaiting for this" he adds as he lowers his head down towards me slowly, his hot breath tickling my face, as my eyes automatically begin to close, but to my utter surprise I remain awaiting his kiss after a few seconds I begin to get a little bit nervous. "Do vou vant me to kiss vou?" his husky voice asks and I know that he wants me to ask for it.

"Yes Viktor I want to too kiss me… please?" I ask him softly and I am instantly rewarded as I feel his slightly chapped lips upon my own soft ones.. and god does it feel perfect. I kiss him back just as hard and deep as I feel his big tongue tracing my lips as I shiver in delight, parting my lips as I allow his tongue to enter my mouth, I slide my own right against his as the kiss begins to become more heated.

And just a short time later he is pulling back from me, much to my disappointment. "Vou are perfect my princess" he whispers as his hand caresses my cheek gently in his own.

"Thank you Viktor" I whisper back and mentally curse myself for just how stupid I must sound right now. Thankfully though he just throws his head back and chuckles loudly, the lump in his throat rising so attractively.. no I must keep focused for today.

"Come" is all he says as he steps back from me, turning away and I quickly follow him into the common room, were we are greeted with the sight of Blaise and Draco, immediately my face turns a dark shade of red as I realise what we have just done mere inches from them.

Draco's face lights up into a grim smile as he sees us. "You ready to go then?" he asks and I must admit that he does not look too happy about going either.

"As ready as I will ever be" I reply, seemingly nonchalant, but of course I am faking and I am pretty sure that everyone in the room knows this as well.

"Right, the floo has been set up in Severus' office" he says and I cannot help but raise my eyebrows.

"Professor Snape's offering to help?" I ask, unable to keep the disbelief out of my voice, of course I respect professor Snape as my teacher but he is not the most pleasant of men and I am honestly blown away with the offer.

"Well of course my dearest cousin he is your godfather after all" Blaise says as he walks towards me, throwing one arm around my shoulder, but I am barely thinking about it.

"Professor Snape's my what?" I ask, my mouth falling open in shock.. no this could not be true. "You cannot be serious, he hates me" I say honestly, as I feel Blaise squeeze me closer towards his side.

"He doesn't hate you Hermione he just doesn't know you… Snape is surprisingly friendly to those he likes" Blaise says trying to cheer me up.

"Oh yes he's always showering me with hugs and presents" Draco cuts in and I hear Blaise snort from beside me at the ridiculous idea.

"I do not.." Viktor waves his hand in the are obviously trying to find the right word "understand" he finishes, causing us all to smirk evilly.

"Oh I forget that you have not been introduced to Professor Snape.. when do you have potions?" Draco enquires and I have to admit that I was a little curious too, but perhaps Blaise was right and Professor Snape was not all that bad.. I certainly hope so, I would love to have an intellectual conversation with him.

"Tomorrov" is all he says in that deep accent of his.

"Well you are in for a treat" Draco cuts in.

I cannot help but giggle even as I defend him. "Do not listen to him, professor Snape is a great teacher, you will learn a lot from him" I say firmly, because it was true, I knew a lot the problem was just his attitude towards the students, but in fairness to him some of them deserved it.

I allow Blaise to lead me out of the room as we all make our way down the corridor towards professor Snape's office, because Draco is in front he is the one who knocks on the door.

"Come in" a deep voice growls on the other side and once again I find myself doubting Blaise's words. As the door is pushed open and we all step inside of the dingy room.

"I see that you are all here, now where is my Hermione" I freeze and tense up at his words.. Professor Snape sounded uncharacteristically happy.

"Vis is the man vou are so scared of?" Viktor whispers in my ear as a shocked silence overtakes the room. I find myself being pushed forwards into the professor's line of view.

"Hermione" he says as he walks towards me throwing his arms around me and pulling me in against his chest, hugging my tightly… and it was awkward to say the least, but I dutifully wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him back.

"Professor Snape" I say in greeting unsure of what to say.

"Please call me uncle Severus" he says, causing me to blush that would take some getting used to, as he finally lets go of me, I pull back slowly to find that his eyes are filled with a strange sort of sadness and to my surprise I instantly want to comfort him.

"I bought you a present" he says as he rushes back to his desk.

And now I have to giggle. "I guess you were being serious" I hiss softly as I look back at Draco who is just looking at me in complete and utter shock.

I feel something hard being pressed into my hands as I look down I squeal loudly 'Advanced potions and the effects on the subject.'

"How did you know?" I had been wanting this book for ages.

"It is what I wanted at your age."

"Thank you… Uncle Severus" I whisper as I wrap my arms around him hugging him tightly, but the words still sounded foreign in my mouth.

"Of course.. drop by and see me once you arrive back" Professor Snape.. no I am going to have to get used to calling him uncle Severus now... says, with an almost smile on his face.

"We should go" Malfoy says abruptly as he walks to the fireplace, dragging me by my hand along with him. We both step into the fireplace as he grabs a handful of powder and throws it down "MALFOY MANOR" he yells.

* * *

_**Snape was way outta character but I don't care... I have been thinking; which is never a good thing ;)**_

_**Next chapter: visit to Malfoy manor**_

_**Review please.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Add me on facebook: Hannah snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile**_

_**Sorry it's been a while again… I know not many of you are still reading this story but I am determined to get it finished…. In fact I am currently watching goblet of fire for motivation.**_

_**It took me quite a while to decide on whether I would have Lucius as the asshole we all know he is or make him a little nicer and tender with Hermione.. I hope that I have chosen correctly.**_

_**So I do not own Harry Potter and review please =)**_

* * *

_**HPOV**_

I watch as Viktor finally steps from the fire place; he is the last one and now we are already to go and meet 'my parents.' I see the small comforting smile on his face and immediately I feel just a little better. I hold my hand out to him, needing even more comfort and he quickly strides over and takes my hand in his own much larger one and instantly I feel safer, because I know that he will not allow anyone to hurt me. "I'm scared Viktor" I whisper softly, it was hard to admit but honestly it is how I felt.

"Princess.." he begins as he takes my other hand in his, forcing me to look at him, his eyes are soft. "I von't let anyfing hurt you" he reassures me. "I vill protect you" he adds with such a look of sincerity in his eyes I do not doubt him.. not for a minute.

"Ahem" I glance towards the source of the voice, suddenly realising that Draco and Blaise are still stood beside me and if I was not so nervous I would be embarrassed. I just give them both a small smile as I put on a mask, I had to pretend that I was okay with all of this, I couldn't let Mr. Malfoy know that I was intimidated by him, I am a Gryffindor for Christ's sake and everyone one knows that Gryffindor's are brave, so that is what I must be, what I will be.

I feel Viktor's hand squeeze my own supportively and I lean closer to his side, but I am unable to miss the narrowing of Draco's eyes.. oh yes he was protective, to think what my life would have been like if I had grown up with him. "Come on, mother is waiting for us in the drawing room" my brother announces as him and Blaise head off down a corridor with me and Viktor following closely behind.

All too soon they come to a stop right in front of a large door and I feel myself begin to panic on the inside. "Don't worry Hermione, mother will love you" Draco says as he glances over his shoulder at me, I did not know whether or not that was true, but honestly? It wasn't her that concerned me in the first place.

"Whatever about your father?" I ask.

I watch in strange fascination as Draco's face scrunches up in disgust the way it always has done when someone mentions Mr Malfoy. "He will not be joining us until later, mother requested that she had some time to 'bond' with you" he says with a sly grin, before throwing the door open, not giving me a chance to back out.. not that I would anyway, no matter how much I may want too.

Draco and Blaise stride in and I allow Viktor to lead the way in as I grip onto his hand tightly for support, I know that I must be hurting him, but like the gentleman that he is, he does not comment on this.

"My beautiful girl" a soft voice whispers all I see is a flash of blonde hair before I am pulled into a tight hug, the smell of vanilla assaulting my senses as I stand there frozen to my spot.

I glance over at my shoulder and see that Draco is looking at me pointedly and I know that he wants me to embrace this woman and deep down a part of me did too, to have the mother that I had always dreamed off, I slip my hand out of Viktor's.. although a little reluctantly, he was my safety net and I wasn't ready to lose that BUT I gather up my Gryffindor courage and wrap my arms around her tightly, I feel her shaking and it takes a minute.. but I realise that she is sobbing into my shoulder.. what the hell do I do?

"Hey don't cry" I murmur softly, suddenly having the strongest urge to comfort this woman that I now know to be my mother, it is strange how fast the feelings can change, this morning I wanted nothing to do with her and now she is already stirring up feelings that can only be described as love and care.

"Hermione gods I wished I could have kept you, you are just as beautiful as I imagined you would be" she wails, I swear that she is nothing like I thought a malfoy would be, so I have to ask.

"So why did you give me away" I whisper quietly, my voice soft and shaky "If you wish that you had kept me then why didn't you.. you kept Draco."

I hear her deep sigh, before she pulls away from me, turning towards the boys who are now looking at us with a mixture of horror and concern on their faces "boys leave us" Mrs Malfoy commands.

Draco and Blaise immediately scurry away, but only Victor lingers behind "Princess?" he questions softly and I know that he is asking if it is okay for him to leave me here, so I give him a small nod and a fake smile.

He just tilts his head in reply before bowing to Mrs Malfoy and then leaving us alone in the room.

"You have such a charming young man there, I trust that he is treating you well" she says concern clear in her eyes and despite the fact it was off subject I was still touched by how much she cared for me.

"He is.. we haven't known each other for long but he has been there for me when others have not" I say, thinking of Ron and Harry in particular.. despite our years of friendship it seems to me that they do not even care anymore.

She offers me a small smile "I have never known such love at least not since.." she trails off, but the way that she looks at me, well let's just say it has me completely curious.

"Since what?"

I can see the pain on her face and while I do feel a little bad for pushing her when she was clearly upset with discussing the topic, for some reason I just have to know.

She sighs "there is a reason that we gave you up Hermione… I never wanted too but Lucius made me? He said that if I kept you, he would kill me and you and my.." she stammers looking at a loss for words "and my lover" she finally says her voice breaking on the last word.

My mind is going a mile a minute, her lover? Does that mean my father, oh god is Lucius not my father? No wonder he held such resentment to me, but then why would he call me his daughter, this did not make any sense whatsoever. "You mean that Mr Malfoy is not my father?" I ask as I stare at her in complete and utter shock.

"No he isn't, you see me and Lucius never really married for love, we married because that was expected of us, we were betrothed before we were even born" she says with a sad expression on her face and I could sympathise with her, it must be horrible to be forced into a marriage with anyone, let alone someone as cruel and sadistic as him. "We both had our affairs, but we were both careful that is until I slipped up, but do not fret you were created out of love, of course I have not seen the man in a while now, but I know he cares for you too, at least he would if he knew.." she was avoiding the question, she still had not uttered my father's name.

"Who is my father?" I ask becoming frustrated.

"Your father is…"

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter but my keyboard is broken and I am using the on screen one which is a hard task =)**_

_**Review and let me know who you want Hermione's father to be.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Facebook: Hannah SnuggleswithSnape**

**Or the link is on my profile..**

**Okay so I know quite a few of you wanted snape to be Hermione's father, but I ship SS/HG so that wasn't really possible, but quite a few of you gave me some good ideas, I guess you will just have to read and find out.**

**I do not own Harry potter but review anyway**

* * *

**HPOV**

"Who is my father?" I ask becoming frustrated.

"Your father is…" she begins when suddenly the door flies open, my head snaps upcoming face to face with Mr Malfoy.

"Her father is who? I'm sure that we would all love to know" he states, his voice a cold drawl and I raise my eyebrows slightly, this day is just getting more and more surprising.

"What you mean he doesn't even know who my dad is?" I exclaim.

"I don't really care who your father is, I got rid of you once all those years ago and it just frustrates me that I may have to do it again" he says causing me to gape at him in complete and utter shock.. surely he does not mean what I think that he means, not that I would be too surprised if he did, he is an ex deatheater after all.

"You will not pull my daughter away from again" Draco's mother.. my mother says as she puts one arm around me and whoa I could not be any more surprised if.. well I don't think that I could have had a bigger shock.

The next thing I know Draco, Blaise and Victor all come running through the door and towards my side, which makes me smile a little bit, it's almost as if I have a family for once as everyone is standing up for me, so willing to protect.. I've never had that before, Ron and Harry have never been there for me in such a way; which now that I think about it… its horrible considering how many times I have been there for them.

I watch in horror as Lucius pulls his wand out of the pouch or whatever it is that he carries around. "Vou vill not touch her" Victor says as he steps in front of me, holding his arms back in a protective stance.

"And you're going to stop me? What are you even doing here, I thought I told you no friends" Lucius says and though I cannot see him I know that he is glaring at me.

"I am not 'er friend, I am her boyfriend" Victor says in that heavy accent of his that seems to send shivers all the way down my spine.

"That's rich.. how long have you known the girl, a few hours? Days? Please you cannot be courting already" Lucius says, causing me to roll my eyes, it seems that no one else understands the connection I have with Viktor.

"And I already luff her" Viktor says, causing me to gasp loudly, he had never told me that before, but it made my heart skip a beat. I push my way through the little crowd that has gathered around me, until I am stood by Viktor's side.

"You love me?" I ask quietly as I struggle to contain all of the feelings that are bubbling up deep inside of me, I am so close to crying and I really don't want to be that type of girl.. I have already become far too pathetic and reliant on him.

"Da, I have luffed you from the start" he says as he turns to face me and begins to lean in towards me, all of a sudden his eyes lock onto my own.. those beautiful eyes and I find that I am unable to look away from him, he is so amazing in every single way.

His lips finally connect with my own, just once and briefly before he pulls back and grins at me, I know why the kiss did not last longer, but I cannot help but wish that it did.

Suddenly my entire vision turns black as an unbearable pain spreads through my stomach, I open my mouth to scream, but I find that I can hear no sound. "I love you too Viktor" I murmur weakly, though I am unsure whether he hears or not, but those are my last thoughts before I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

VPOV

It has been three weeks since that fateful day and my Hermione has still not awoken, the nurses say that there is nothing that they can do, that only she can bring herself out of this.. so now all hopes of my princess coming back to me lay in her own hands,.. and she is only a sixteen year old girl after all!

We still do not know for sure what happened that day, we all have our suspicions of course, one moment she was fine and the next she was screaming; a sickening scream at that and then she whispered that she loved me… and when I turned around Lucius Malfoy had disappeared, which can only mean one thing; he was the one that did this to her.

"Princess" I whisper as I squeeze the soft hand that I have currently been holding "vake up please, I need you" I add as I use my other hand to reach up and lightly cradle the side of her face in my hand as I gaze down at the sleeping beauty, but still she makes no move to awaken.

"Viktor dear are you sure you are going to stay tonight, perhaps you should go home… get a good night's sleep or even back to school" I know that she is trying to be helpful, but really it is out of the question, I need to be here when she awakens, if she awakens, I need to be here for her.

"I am fine" I say with a stiff nod as I continue to caress my beautiful girlfriend.

"As you wish" is all that she says as she scribbles something down on a piece of paper and then flashes me a sympathetic smile.

"Please Angel" I mumble as I pull my hand back from her face and lay back on my seat, watching her until I fall asleep.

* * *

**I know its short but I've kinda hit a wall with this story.. so yes I know how bad it is.. hopefully I will get back into it soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Facebook: Hannah SnuggleswithSnape**

**Or the link is on my profile..**

**And an anonymous reviewer gave me the idea for this chapter.. so thank you :D im sorry for the wait, I'm struggling with this story and trying to find a way to wrap it up, but I seem to have just made it harder for myself.. so apologies.**

**Oh and in Viktors letter it is obviously in Bulgarian, but I don't know any and I doubt you guys do so just pretend okay. And when he speaks to Anastasiya that is in Bulgarian too :D**

**I do not own Harry Potter but review anyway..**

* * *

Vpov

I am terrified, I have no idea what is wrong with Hermione and none of the healers of medi witches seem to either… I am starting to fear that my love will never wake up and our romance may be short, but I am completely and utterly head over heels for the girl.

I have watched so many people sit here and morn Hermione, as if she is gone, as if she is dying, but that cannot be so.. for if she dies then I will follow her and we will love in the afterlife. However, If there is one person who will be able to help it nanny Anastasiya, even when I was a little boy she seemed to have the knack of healing, of bringing people back from the brink of death, she told me that it was because her name meant resurrection, though now I know that it is because she is wise and gifted.

Sighing softly I take out the quill and parchment as I begin to write.

_Dear Mama,_

_I am sorry that I have not replied to any of your letters recently, I have been busy. You see I met a girl while I was here and she is so beautiful and amazing, though I must admit that she comes with a lot of baggage and a man (I will not explain the nature of the relationship as I do not understand it all that well myself) cast a curse on her and now she will not awaken._

_I was wondering if you could send Anastasiya here, if anyone will know what to do it will be her._

_I hope that you and papa are okay._

_Love, _

_Your son Viktor_

I fold up the parchment, tying a knot around it as I walk attach it to the nearest owl and watch as it flies off, hopefully the response will be quick. As soon as I have taken care of that I rush back down the corridor and to Hermione's room again, not wanting to leave her any more than necessary. I reach her side, taking a hold of her hand in my own once again and squeezing it softly, my new little way of letting her know that everything is going to be okay, even though I'm not sure if it will be or not.

"Viktor my dear you must awaken" a soft voice says as I feel someone shaking my shoulder softly.

Grunting loudly, I allow my eyes to flicker open, coming face to face with my nanny. "Nanny" I exclaim, perhaps I should have stopped calling her that a while ago, but the name just kind of stuck. And then suddenly I remember why she is here. Jumping up quickly "Have you looked at her yet, do you know what is wrong with her? Can you fix it yet?" I ask, so many questions running through my mind.

"Relax my dear boy I will check her now. Can you tell me what happened exactly?" Nanny asks.

Now this will be the difficult bit to explain as no one really knows what happened. "Well one minute we were professing our love for each other and the next minute she just passed out and no one has been able to rouse her since.. all of the best healers have been in here, but nothing.. no one could find an answer, please tell me that you can help nanny" I say almost at the point of begging.

To my surprise, she throws her head back and laughs loudly "my dear dear boy" she says with a little chuckle "the English are so blind, it is clear that the 'sleeping beauty' spell has been cast upon her." She says as if it is the most obvious answer in the world, when really it is not.

I frown a little bit as I am sure that she has told me about this before, but try as I might I cannot remember the specifics. "it means that the only way to awaken her is with a true loves kiss.." she says, surely those kind of things only happened in fairy tales right? "Magical ones are different to the stories though, if you kiss her and she is not your true love then she will die, if you kiss her and she is your true love then she will awaken and the person who cast the spell will owe her three favours" she explains to me as I feel the colour draining from my face, I love Hermione, but what if I am not her true love, what if I kill her? "Viktor you're her only hope" nanny says obviously seeing the worry on my face. "She will only have a year before her body gives out anyway, if you love her then kiss her" she says.

Hesitating slightly, I move towards the bed as slow as possible, glancing down at my beautiful angel with her hair spread around the pillow, she looks so perfect and delicate, not even bothering to give it a second thought, I lean in ever so slowly and press a soft kiss to her perfect pouty lips, just one brief little kiss, before I pull back, kneeling by the side of the bed and yet she makes no movement. "Nanny why isn't she moving?" I ask scared that I have just killed her.

"Wait for it Viktor" she says quietly.

I see Hermione's breathing return to a normal state as her eyes flicker open and then closed once again, oh my she is actually waking up "Viktor…" my perfect angel mumbles and it just feels so good to hear her voice again, I watch her hand twitching before her eyes snap open.

* * *

_**I know that was short.. but it sets it all up for the next chapters**_

_**Review please**_


	14. Authors note

Hi guys,

I first of all would like to apologize for my lack of updates.. I have been having a hectic time recently.

And now I would like to say that I am taking a few weeks (no more than four) off as I want to work on my personal writing… but then I will be getting back to my regular updating schedule..

I hope you all understand.

_Hannah.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Facebook: Hannah SnuggleswithSnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile..**_

_**So im thinking maybe two or three more chapters left, depends how long it takes me to wrap this all up, so I'm sorry if it seems as though I am rushing things in this chapter, I just really cannot be inspired to write this story anymore, yet I do not want to leave it abandoned, so let me know your idea's for the next couple of chapters..**_

_**I don't own Harry potter.**_

* * *

_**HPOV**_

_I see Hermione's breathing return to a normal state as her eyes flicker open and then closed once again, oh my she is actually waking up "Viktor…" my perfect angel mumbles and it just feels so good to hear her voice again, I watch her hand twitching before her eyes snap open._

It was the strangest dream, there is a dragon and I am approaching it, he tries to speak to me but no sounds can come out, I open my mouth to speak but my surroundings turn into fire, everything around me is a blaze, the flames licking at my ankles.. the dragon screeches as his green scaly skin sets a light, though he is still trying to tell me something. Suddenly everything fades and Viktor's face replaces it..

Images flash before my eyes, quicker than I can understand, me and Viktor dancing, me walking down the aisle… me holding our first baby, Viktor stood by my side. Us laying side by side aged and content and then it all goes back.

My aching body screams for me to open my eyes and awaken and now, unlike before I honestly feel that I can. My eyes flicker slightly as I try in vain to open them, then gathering up every ounce of strength that I have.. I snap them open.

Groaning loudly.. my throat parched and dry "Water" I rasp out, not sure if there is anyone in the room.. but I hope there is as I am not sure that I have the strength to sit up, my body is probably weak and exhausted from the lack of food and water.

"Drink princess" he says as a straw is placed against my lips… Viktor, Viktor is here with me the very thought causes my mouth to twitch slightly in to a small smile, before I part my dry sore lips and allow him to slide the straw in between them. I suck quickly and greedily the cold water dripping into my mouth and down my parched throat.

Viktor keeps the straw there, holding it patiently until I have finished and I must admit that I do feel a lot better for it.

Finally he puts it down "Vikt…" I am cut of as his warm lips suddenly land on my own, kissing me with such passion and ferociousness that I cannot help but kiss him back, I raise my lips to meet his own, the kiss is warm wet and desperate.

"Ahem" a voice echoes through the room.. wait someone else is in here with us? Viktor quickly pulls back and to my surprise his cheeks are tinged with pink.. is he blushing. I barely manage to suppress my giggles as a large woman steps forwards and smiles warmly down at me.

"Отпуснете се, скъпа, всичко е добре сега" the woman says and only then do I realise that she must be a relation of Viktor's, unfortunately though I do not understand much of what she is saying.. or any at all, still the way that she smiles down at me reminds me of my own mothers expression.. I am sure that I will like the woman.

"She said relax darling all is vell" Viktor says and I cannot help but notice how much his pronunciation of words has improved… still his thick accent is still there and I am thankful for that, I do love it.

"Oh well tell her thank you" I say with a small smile.

"Тя казва, благодаря ви" he says to the woman who smiles once again.

"Няма нужда да ми благодариш, аз мога да кажа, че тя ще направи малката ми Viktor щастлив" she says her language fast and fluent.

Viktor actually blushes a little bit as he gazes at me "She says no need to fank her" he tells me, but I know that there is something that he is keeping from me, but I do not push him.

"Аз ще ви оставя за сега, но не завинаги, го държат на сигурно" she says as she leans down and pecks Viktors cheek and then my own, before turning and leaving the room, leaving me alone with Viktor.

"She says that she vill see you soon" he tells me and I smile at that, I think I will like the woman.. if I ever learn Bulgarian.

"I'll see you too" I call after her just as the door closes with a loud 'bang'

"So what happened?" I ask Viktor as soon as I find us alone.

"It'z called the sleeping beauty curse…" he begins, "we believe that it was Mr Malfoy who put the enchantment on vou."

I gasp. "I've heard of that.. it can only be cured by the victims true love… a kiss…" I trail off, blushing softly as I realise just what I am implying. "I mean.."

He cuts me off as he puts one finger to my lips, silencing me. "Shh princess. I luff you and vou are my true luff" he says in that tone that gives me no room for argument.

"I love you Viktor" I whisper softly as he leans in slowly capturing my lips with his own.

* * *

_**So the next chapter will reveal Hermione's father and we will deal with Lucius **_

_**Translations:**_

_**Тя казва, благодаря ви- She says thank you**_

_**Няма нужда да ми благодариш, аз мога да кажа, че тя ще направи малката ми Viktor щастлив- No need to thank me, I can tell that she will make my little Viktor happy**_

_**Аз ще ви оставя за сега, но не завинаги, го държат на сигурно- I will leave you for now, but not forever, keep him safe**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Facebook: Hannah SnuggleswithSnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile..**_

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and please do it again..**_

_**I do not own Harry potter..**_

* * *

_**HPOV**_

Everyone is making such a fuss of me and honestly I think that it is ridiculous. I am perfectly capable and able to look after myself, but no people just can't accept that.. for the next week after I woke up everyone crowded around me, blaming themselves or each other until finally I just told them that it wasn't anyone's fault but my own.. for being so stupid and for not seeing it coming.

"Vhat are you finking about princess?" Viktor asks as he wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me back against him tightly. It always felt so nice to be in Viktor's arms and once he takes a hold of me I never want him to let go.

I smile as I snuggle back in against him, feeling his head come to rest on top of my own "I was thinking about going back to school next week" I lie easily, but now that the words were out of my mouth that is exactly what I am thinking about… I am pretty sure that everyone will know what happened and I do not know if I will be able to deal with that!

"Don't you vorry about that.. I vill be vith you every step of the vay" he says causing me to smile a little because I know he won't let anything bad happen "and so vill Draco and Blaise, ve are all there for you" he says softly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head.

It is nice and so easy to think of it like that but it is not practical, sure they will be there for me, but it doesn't make it all okay. Though I do not even try to voice my opinion "I know" I say softly, not wanting to get into an argument with Viktor… especially about something that he will not understand.

He sighs lightly "trust me luff" is all he says as he hugs me tighter.

* * *

"Come on we're already late" Draco says as he pushes open the doors of the dining room in Malfoy manor, I had asked Viktor to come, still being a little sure about going after what happened with Lucius.. but once viktor was assured he would not be there he insisted that it was something I would have to do on my own... well with Draco.

We both enter and see Mrs Malfoy already sat there "come my dear" she says as she gestures towards the couch in front of her chair.

"If you weren't here she would rip me a new one about my lateness" Draco mutters in my ear, causing me to giggle softly despite the nervousness that I am feeling right now, I still feel anxious about being around her, I don't know what to do or say, my mouth feels dry and my hands begin to sweat, I suppose it's because she is my mother and how does one react around the mother they have only just met.

Draco takes my hand and leads me over to the couch, where we both sit. Mrs Malfoy snaps her fingers and tea and scones appear on the table in front of us. "I suppose you have a few questions for me.. particularly concerning who your father is?" she asks raising one calculated eyebrow.

Well I'm glad that she brought it up instead of me "yes" I say, feeling Draco squeeze my hand softly.. "so.."

She sighs softly "I invited your father here, he's waiting in the other room, are you ready to meet him?" she asks me, I don't know the answer to that, am I ready? Sure I want to know but there is a big difference between knowing and actually seeing him.

"Yes she wants to see him" Draco replies taking me by surprise.

She nods once sharply and stands up, quickly walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. That's when I turn on Draco "why would you do that, what if I'm not ready to meet him yet.. what if.."

"Hermione" he raises one hand and cuts me off "you could spend all day questioning yourself, but I know you and I know you would regret it if you didn't see him" and I have to admit that he has a point.

"I suppose."

"Oh come on you know that I am right" Draco says and while I do, I will never admit that out loud to him.. besides it doesn't make me feel any less nervous about what is about to happen.

"Do you have any idea who it is?" I ask Draco.

He sighs and runs his free hand through his hair "I have an idea Hermione, but I don't know for sure" he says sofly "It will be fine, no matter what you have me" he whispers making me smile as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to my cheek.

The door slowly creaks open and Mrs Malfoy enters followed by Remus "What are you doing here?" I demand stupidly and then it hits me "no.." I say in complete and utter shock, Remus Lupin cannot be my father, he just can't be.

"Yes" Mrs Malfoy says.

"It would appear so" Remus says as he looks at me with a little shrug, obviously just as nervous about the meeting as I am.

"But…" I trail off, having him as my father can't be that bad, we've become friends of sorts through the order so at least it is someone that I know. I sigh "well I guess we are a lot alike" I settle on eventually causing Remus to crack a smile.

"We really are."

"Yes you're both bookworms" Draco says and just like that the tension is gone.

We have been talking for hours Draco and Mrs Malfoy conveniently slipped out a while ago leaving us both alone. "I'd like you to come with me when I tell Teddy" a spark of fear flickers inside of me.. what would Tonks say.

Reading my expression Remus smiles "don't worry, she already knows and she's fine with it." And while that does relieve some of my fears I am not entirely sure.

"Okay" I say weakly.

Once again his face lights up at my agreement "come to ours tomorrow at twelve, I'll be looking forward to seeing you, with that he leans down and presses a soft kiss to my cheek. I close my eyes as he whispers his goodbyes, before walking towards the door.

"Bye dad" he stills and for a moment I worry I have said something wrong.

He turns and looks at me "I like the sound of that" he says simply and with that he is gone.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be more exciting.. hopefully, I've kinda lost inspiration for this but I am determined to finish it.. I don't want to abandon a story.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is in my profile**_

_**I don't think that I am too far away from the end of this story.. another few chapters.. so I have a question for you, I have the first chapter of three stories written, which would you most like to read.**_

_**The dark lords pet- Hermione/voldemort. The war is over, Voldemort won, all blood traitors and muggle borns are either killed or enslaved, what happens when Hermione is chosen by the dark lord himself. **_

_**Or**_

_**a Hermione/Draco story.. Draco makes a bet with Blaise that he can seduce any women.. even Hermione Granger.**_

_**Or **_

_**A Lily/Scorpius fic **_

_**I have created a poll so you can go and vote on there.. if you want too, it's just easier to get an accurate result.**_

_**I don't own Harry potter but review anyway.**_

* * *

_**HPOV**_

"Did you know that the 'sleeping beauty curse' is not illegal?" I ask casually, though on the inside I am surprised and disappointed. I glance up from the book at Viktor… ever since my recovery I have been looking into

"Vhat that is not possible" Viktor says as he snatches the book out of my hands staring down at it, as if he expects the text to magically change.

I roll my eyes at him "It is, it says so right there.. but I expected that was the case anyway as it did not cause me any serious harm, besides I wouldn't want to press charges against him." I say simply as I stare out of the window of the Hogwarts express.

"Haff you lost youR MIND?" Viktor asks, his voice slowly rising with each word.

"Calm down mate.. Hermione he hurt you, no one gets away with hurting my little sister" Draco says sweetly and for a moment I feel bad for even bringing it up.

"But he's your dad Draco, I wouldn't do anything to harm your relationship" and I really would not as much as I may want too.

Draco scoffs at that "we haven't had a relationship in a long time Mione" he says honestly, his words bitter and cruel, yet someone so honest and true.

"Still.. besides he did me a favour in the long run"

"How do you work that one out" my handsome boyfriend asks, I speak up at him from beneath lowered lashes and grin.

"It brought us closer together.. It proved what I already expected, you are my true love" I add, watching as his face softens, his eyes lighting up as he smiles sweetly at me.

Viktor leans down, pressing a soft kiss to my lips, my eyes fluttering closed "Oh merlin, now I'm going to be sick" Draco puts in.

"I know their disgusting" Blaise adds.

I roll my eyes as I reluctantly pull back from Viktor, I glance over at him and I cannot help but giggle, he actually does look a little pale, but at least it put the conversation at rest for now.

"So did I tell you what happened when I went to my father's house?" I ask wanting to get onto a safer topic of conversation, noting Draco's disgusted luck, he doesn't seem to be happy that Remus is my father, even if he supports me.

"Yes.. go ahead." Draco says stiffly.

FLASHBACK

"And this is Teddy" Remus says as he takes my hands and pulls me forward towards an adorable toddler, his hair a shocking shade of blue, I chuckle softly at that, I guess that someone must have inherited Tonks gift.

"Hi" he whispers as he clutches hold of his father's legs looking up at me shyly.. It is cute really, but I do want him to like me, so I decide to make more of an effort.

I bend down in front of him. "Hi there, I'm Hermione.. your new sister" I say as I hold my hand out towards him for him to shake it.

He grins as his eyes widen. "My sister? I've always wanted a sister, daddy says that I have to protect you" he says as he puffs his chest out, trying to act tough and macho… I smirk at that as he reaches out and grasps my hand firmly, shaking it hard.

"Teddy don't be so rough" his father scolds him.

I smile politely "It's fine dad, he's a strong little man" I say as I ruffle his hair, while he smirks up at his dad proudly, I watch as his hair quickly transforms into a pink mullet under my fingertips.

"Can you do that?" Teddy asks and I just shake my head.

"That's a special gift you have."

I stand up "it's good to see you both getting along. I'm glad you are my daughter."

"Well we don't know for certain that she is your daughter" Tonks says as she scowls over at me.

END FLASHBACK

I tell my story until I am rudely interrupted "she actually said that to you?" Blaise asks in fury as Viktor tightens his arms around, he was the only one that knew

"Yes now do you want to know or not?" I ask with an exasperated sigh.

Blaise smirks and waves with his hand, motioning for me to continue.

"She basically spent the entire time we spoke, giving me backhanded compliments and sly little remarks.. apparently she wasn't as okay with it as my dad said" I say with a small shrug, but the truth is it actually hurt, I had gotten along well with Tonks in the past, which is why I don't understand her turning on me now.

"What a fucking bitch" Draco exclaims while Blaise just stares at me in horror.

"Did Remus say anything?"

I shake my head ever so slowly "he tried to stop her, but I think they are having a hard time themselves.. that atmosphere was so tense" I explain I had confided in Viktor how I thought that it was all my fault and he had told me not to be so stupid… and then we had had a long drawn out conversation about it and he had actually helped to put my fears at ease.

"It doesn't make a difference" is all he says and after that we fall into silence.

Viktor takes my hand as he leads me into the great hall, "it's all going to be fine" he whispers as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to my temple.

I just wish that was true. I grasp his hand tighter as he leads me towards the Slytherin table and already I can feel everyone's eyes upon me.. so much for it all been fine.

"Did you hear what happened to Hermione?"

"Apparently Snapes her dad"

"I heard she's pregnant."

If they weren't so upsetting then, I would probably be amused by the rumours, but they are so I'm not.

"Stupid Whore " I hear someone whisper as I sit down.

Draco's eyes widen and he suddenly looks very pissed off, he stands behind me "CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" he calls out, everyone stops and turns to look at him "Thank you as I am sure you aware my sister.." I hear a few shocked gasps, but it looks as though most people know. I blush as I bury my head in my hands "has returned, I do not want anyone and I mean ANYONE speaking to her in a demeaning way, or so much as looking at her funny, you will have me to deal with" he adds "IS that understood" he asks with authority.

There are a chorus of mumbled "understood" around the room. I finally lift my head from my hand and suddenly no one is looking at me.. well expect the ENTIRE Gryffindor table.. oh merlin, I have to sort this out.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy for that delightful speech, now I hope you all enjoy your feast and welcome back to those of you who left over the holidays.." I stop listening after that.. my concern on the problems with my old friends.

* * *

_**I think I have two chapters and maybe an epilogue**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay so I know it's been a while but I think I'm almost finished with this.. been a long time getting here!**_

_**Read and review I do not own Harry Potter…**_

* * *

_My dearest Hermione, _

_I'm so sorry I will not be able to attend your graduation ceremony, unfortunately some issues have come up, you will be most pleased to know that I have finally filed for divorce and I know that you didn't like her, so please do not even try to pretend that you are upset about it.. She has scheduled a custody hearing on the date of your graduation and I just cannot let her get her hands on Teddy, I'm so sorry darling._

_Take lots of pictures and good luck, I am so proud of you Hermione._

_I look forward to seeing you after._

_Love Dad._

I stare down at the parchment in complete and utter shock, well I didn't expect that, but I am glad my dad has finally seen sense and got rid of the horrible witch, it's just a shame he won't be at my graduation tomorrow.

I sigh loudly, snuggling in closer against Viktor breathing in his sweet scent. "What's wrong Mione?" Draco asks from across the table.

"Nothing really…" "it's just my dad isn't going to be there tomorrow." I frown a little bit while Draco looks impassive, I don't think he likes my dad all that much.

"Doesn't matter sweetheart, mother will be there and my father.." he says the last part quietly, but I hear and from the way Viktor stiffens beside me it is clear that he heard too.

"She doesn't vant…" I know what Viktor is going to say and I look down blushing, I still haven't told him about mine and Draco's talk with Lucius.

"It's fine, I don't mind him being there." I don't look at Viktor as I say it instead just staring at my plate.

"Vat are you not telling me?"

I sigh, knowing that I should explain myself. "Fine.." I stand up leading Viktor out of the hall, he grabs a hold of my hand marching me outside, he is walking quickly and I struggle to keep up with his big strides, but he is probably mad so I do not say anything.

Finally, he stops just as we reach the edge of the lake.

"Now tell me what is going on!" Viktor half asks, half demands.

I roll my eyes at his insistence, but quickly look away as he gives me that annoyed or maybe even an angry look. "Okay okay" I say as I hold my hands up and sit down on the ground.

"I met with him.. with Lucius."

"You what?!" oh boy probably not the best way to go about this, I don't look up at him, but I can imagine the vein in his neck is bulging.. it always does when he's angry.

"No don't just jump to conclusions, it was fine and he explained everything to me" Viktor sighs as he sits down next to me, I want to reach out and touch him, but I decide not too, I'll explain everything to him first, I know that if he actually listens then he will understand.

Viktor sighs loudly "luv what could he possibly say to make vhat he did okay?"

I glance over at him, noticing how his face has softened considerably.. good he's at least going to accept my explanation. Well listen to it.

"He said that he did it for me" I see Viktor is about to object and I raise my hand up to shut him up. "Viktor listen, he didn't think that you were right for me and he said he was worried that I would give myself to you and I guess that is why he placed the true love spell on me, to prove that you weren't, but you were and you are and he accepts that."

"Hermione…." He sighs and shakes his head "that is no excuse even if it is true."

"Just give him the benefit of the doubt, for me please?" I plead softly as I gaze up at my handsome boyfriend.

He sighs before nodding slowly "okay but you are never to be alone with him, do you understand me?" he asks and I nod and smile, leaning up and pressing my lips to his, giving him a soft sweet kiss which he eagerly returns.

Graduation comes and goes all too quickly and soon I am out in the world with Viktor… it seems he was wrong about Lucius because he was now an active part of my life, I didn't call him my dad and he didn't act like he was one, it was more of a tentive friendship, but we both liked it.

"So Hermione we've been seeing each other for a while" I smile as I turn my attention back to Viktor.

"I haff loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you" I smile again as he drops down to one knee, my eyes widen.. is she going too?

"I could not imagine my life without you, I love you and I want all of you, will you do me the honour of being my wife."

Tears are in my eyes as I spring up from my chair and nod quickly "yes " I squeal loudly.

Fifteen years later…

"Anya, Igor" I yell up the stairs, smiling as I hear my two children scurrying around, "come get your breakfast or you'll be late for the train" I shout, rolling my eyes at the lazy twins.

I cuddle Aleksandar closer to my chest as I look down at his adorable dimples and sleepy face, they have all inherited their fathers grumpiness on a morning. I clear away my cauldron and potions ingredients, I will continue to make them later, Severus' order is overwhelming and there is so much to do.

I smile as I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me back against him, I breath in his sweet scent "I love you beautiful"

"I love you too" I say with a giggle, tilting my head up and kissing my husband.. life was good for us.

* * *

_**I don't even care that this chapter sucks, I am just glad that it is finished.**_


End file.
